Duncan's Title of The Kill
by shianen
Summary: A Different approach on DxC break-up in a song form...kinda dark if you wanna say. Minor Courtney, mainly focuses on Duncan


Disclaimer-I don't own the Total Drama Series

* * *

**Song is 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**

_**(Behind Curtain)**_

"Testing..one...two!" Our Drummer Matt yelled into the background mic

"DUDE!" I yelled back,"No need to yell..." I was pretty much down in the dumps. I had broke up with my girlfr- err... ex-girlfriend Courtney, and hadn't given a reason why. But I did say I'll explain at our gig at the school talent show, and she can't miss it. We were pretty much ready, except we're waiting on our bassist. So the whole group is me, Duncan, at the mic, Jason at electric guitar, Ann at bass and Matt at drums. We call ourselves the 'Rabbid Rockers' and this will be our 12 gig, 2nd at our school 'Central Ottawa High'

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Peter kept talking and ***gasp*** talking like no ***gasp*** **END**! I ***gasp* **was ***gasp***seriously about to **DIE** in** *gasp*** there!" Ann gasped out

"No problem, mate!" Jason reassured with an Austalian accent,"No harm done, just in time actually."

"Great!"

_**(On Stage)**_

"Thank you for that...performance Justin," the principal Ms. Meeks stuttered, barely able to stand up after Mr. McGourgussness' performance of modeling, making either the female population swoon over or faint. "Now," Ms. Meeker stated in her normal stern voice," I'd like to present a well known band...the Rabbid Rockers!" The men were yelling, along with half of the female population,Courtney included.

Once the band walked on the stage Duncan quickly noticed a feisty brunette in the crowd. He weakly smiled a sorrowful smile, and she heatedly glared back. Ann had touched the mic, cousing a horrendous schreech in the auditorium.

"Sorry!" She sweaked, quite embarrased since everyone was giving her glares,"just making sure it's on."

"Ok"Duncan had started,"This song goes out to a _certain someone_.." He whispered into the mic, avoiding eye-contact with a certain girl.

Jason started up the rhythm, with Ann following:

(The following actions in normal writing take place inside Duncan's head...)

**What If I wanted to break?**

**Laugh it all off laugh at you...face**

**What would you do**

I didn't want to hurt you,Courtney...but, what if I felt so guilty of the pain I caused to you that I just laughed it off. I didn't even think of your reaction...

**What if I fell to the floor?**

**Couldn't take this anymore,**

**What would you do,**

**do,**

**DO?**

What if I fell to the floor with agony...with so much guilt held inside of me... would you think of it as my symphany? Or would you walk all over it?

**COME! Break me down!  
Bury Me! Bury Me!**

**I am finished with you...**

Courtney, you broke me towards the core, and I fell dead, unknowing to what would happen in our relationship...so you thought I was done with, and buried me, like a dead dog.

**What if I wanted to fight?**

**Beg for the rest of my life,**

**What would you do?**

But in my instint, I didn't want to be defeated. Not by a chick, especially during a relationship. So I started to fight back, fighting your fiercness with my coldness. Of course, I didn't think of your reaction

**You say you wanted more,**

**What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you**

**(From you)**

But you would always talk about guys you know were better than me...so what were you waiting for? Did you want me to run away from your fiercness? Darling, you should've known that I don't run away from things...

**COME! Break me down!  
Bury Me! Bury Me!**

**I am finished with you...**

Courtney, you broke me towards the core, and I fell dead, unknowing to what would happen in our relationship...so you thought I was done with, and buried me, like a dead dog.

**LOOK! In my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing ME!  
All I wanted was YOU!**

Have you ever looked straight in my eyes? When was the last time you did? Because recently..my teal eyes look more pale and deathly than a healthy blue. I haven't gone to an eye doctor because I know my disease, and I know how to cure it...

**I tried to be someone else...**

**But nothing seemed to changed,**

**I know now...**

**This is who I really am INSIDE!  
Finally found M-Y-S-E-L-F!**

**Fighting for a chance I know now...**

**THIS IS WHO I R-E-A-L-L-Y am!**

Did you ever realize that I changed for you, for us? I became a better guy, trying not to get in trouble...and you didn't treat me differently. Do you know how that made me feel? It made me realize that I will N-E-V-E-R change for anyone, because I am Ducam Stone...and no one tells Duncan Stone how to act and when

**(Background Singer Ann)**

**Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**COME! Break Me D-O-W-N!  
Bury Me! Bury Me!**

**I Am Finished with YOU! YOU! YOU!  
Look...in my eyes..**

**You're killing me, Killing ME!  
All I, wanted was you!**

So as you can see...

**COME! Break...Me..Down!**

**Break M-E Down!  
B-R-E-A-K M-E D-O-W-N!  
**

It's over since you...

**(You Say You wanted MORE..)**

**What if I wanted to break?**

**(What are you waiting for?)**

**Bury Me..Bury Me...**

**(I'm not running from you)**

**What if I...  
**

Courtney Wright wanted to know why I left you. Look into my eyes, feel how C-O-L-D my skin's gotten,take a walk into my shoes. We D-I-D have the perfect relationship Courtney, so where did we go wrong?

**(Normal writing is...normal)**

I finished the song with sweat on my eyes,my hand paler than it should be from holding on to the mic, and myself breathimg for air. I still wouldn't look at her, not because I was S-C-A-R-E-D, because I knew she finally understood. I gave one last look to a frowning Matt, and wide-eyed Jason, and a worried Ann. I gave them a reassuring look, and walked off the stage...the crows soon cheering and applauding. I would never know if Courtney Wright ever realized why we broke up, but that's okay, there are more fish in the sea.

* * *

**ep! Scary!  
**

**I wanted to take a different approach on the Duncney break-up besides cheating...**

**And how Duncan and Courtney's actions brought it up to that point. Kinda dark, don't cha think?**

**Hope it's not too bad...it's lik, 3:51a.m. where I'm at**

**Love with a (state your favorite cookie),**

**CookieGiver**

**(don't forget to review!)  
**


End file.
